Kaleidoscope
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: Just like looking through a kaleidoscope, every new world revealed a new facet to the magician's personality. 100 Fai-centric drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I was just reading this Naruto fanfic the other day and all of a sudden my plunnies got it into their head to write a 100 Theme drabble thingie for my favorite manga series. The drabbles all vary in length and cover things pre-manga, post-manga and obviously within the TRC canon itself. I hope you guys enjoy my attempt at trying to capture a little bit more of how one particular Blond's mind works. ;) **_

_1. Introduction_

His façade was that of a bumbling idiot. Making sure to wear a smile over his face as sunshine locks covered his eyes- the windows to his soul, he greeted the witch who was unaffected by the rain soaking everyone else.

_2. Light_

The princess smiled at him and with gentle hands as fair as milk, she guided him out of his darkness, bringing just a little closer to that beautiful light he could see surrounding the rest of his companions.

_3. Scent_

The rain burnt his skin wherever it touched but even so he stood in the desolate land, waiting for the princess to return to him, trying not to retch at the stench of metal slowly wafting up from the earth in thick curls invisible to all but him, reminding him of what he had now become.

_4. Dark_

The blood of his enemy sprayed across his face as he looked down at the cooling body with a grim smile. He heard the ninja walk up behind him and his smile morphed into its more plastic form as he turned around to wordlessly greet the man. Black eyes that almost seemed to mirror the darkness he carried inside himself met his gaze, seemingly in understanding before the call sounded and they left the battle grounds for another day.

_**A/N: If you guys want, I could actually start listing the worlds where each one of them is supposed to take place but for now I'm just sticking to the name of the theme. Drop me a review and let me know if I should, k?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Half the reviewers and readers wanted me to put up the names of the worlds for each drabble while the other half wanted to let them guess instead. So I've decided that from now on, instead of putting up that name of the worlds for the current chapter/drabbles, I'll put up the names of the worlds for the previous drabbles instead. _**

_1. Introduction: Yuuko's Shop_

_2. Light: No particular world for this one_

_3. Scent: Acid Tokyo_

_4. Dark: The world with the castle of the moon (I can't really recall what it was called ^^; )_

_5. Seeking Solace_

He was grateful to the king for taking him in, even allowing him to bring his brother with him, so he knew he was being ungrateful as he wandered through the ice-sculpted hallways towards the king's quarters. He was showing weakness, making a menace of himself but… it was hard to sleep when all that he could see when he closed his eyes were the faces of the people he had condemned to a life of misery just by being born as a twin.

_6. Break Away_

He looked up with his trademark, plastic smile, his solitary eye almost squinted shut at the red-eyed man as he tried to keep the venom out of his voice while uttering the two words that were sure to break the bond he had unknowingly forged with the ninja over the course of his journey.

"Good morning Kurogane." Was all he said.

_7. Heaven_

Ashura-ou had always told him how those who did good and helped other people were rewarded for their deeds after they died by being sent to heaven. But someone like him, with hands sullied by the blood of not only his precious brother but every other person that had inhabited his home world, would never be allowed in a place like that. He knew he was going to hell for what he had done.

**_A/N: Drop me a review with the names for the worlds you think these took place in okay? I'd love to know you r thought about this. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Enjoy the update guys :)_**

_5. Seeking Solace : Celes_

_6. Break Away: Acid Tokyo_

_7. Heaven: Celes_

_8. Innocence_

"Choose which one of you will die." The king ordered the twin princes.

Cerulean colored eyes turned to look at each other, reaching out with a tiny hand to grasp the fingers of their twin, sealing both their fates forever.

_9. Insanity_

Blood dripped down the sharpened blade, the sickening squelch ringing out in the deathly silence that surrounded him as he pulled the sword out of the princess. She was reaching for him with her gentle hands, touching his filthy, bloodstained (her blood! That was Sakura's blood!) skin and telling him it would be alright. He watched her die at his own hand, power crackling all around him in a dance of madness as he finally broke and gave in to the insanity that had always lingered just beneath the surface. And then, he screamed.

_10. Misfortune_

The golden-haired princess could not stop the scream that spilled from her throat as the midwife told her to push, contractions making her feel like her own body was going to give out before she could bring a new life into this world. But she held on, because she knew her little one would need her to be strong. Little did she know that what she was giving birth to was not one but two tiny little lives.

"Twins." The midwife would gasp when one would make way for another and the golden-haired princess's joy would turn to horror as she would realize the implications of that single word. Another scream would rip from her throat as the second life would try to reach the world, a single thought spinning circles inside her head. "Twins brought Misfortune."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I've been a very lazy updater lately and for that I must offer my apologies. I'll try to update this thing weekly from here on out but in case I don't feel free to bug me for an update. ;)_**

_8. Innocence: Valeria_

_9. Insanity: Infinity_

_10. Misfortune: Valeria_

_11. Smile_

The worth of his smile was the power to heal damaged souls. That was what Ashura-ou had told him the first time he failed at learning healing. As Fai sealed his beloved king in the watery prison and summoned a spell to go see the witch with a smile on his face, he could only wonder if it still held the magic king had claimed it once did.

_12. Silence_

Sneaking a glance at his roommate one last time, Fai quickly muttered a spell under his breath, watching his pillow give off a soft blue glow for a heartbeat but thankfully Kurogane did not notice his use of magic just like he had not since the beginning of the journey. Cheerfully bidding the warrior goodnight, he smothered his face into the headrest, going to sleep with the satisfaction that if her ever screamed in the nightmares that plagued him, the world at large would remain silent and unaffected by his terrors.

_13. Flowers_

She was delicate and sweet and pure, just like the blossoms she was named after. Sometimes he wondered if he should be as close to someone as innocent as her at all, for creatures like him were bound to crush these fragile little things that needed the greatest of love and care to handle them with.

**_A/N: this is going to be a double update so for anyone who still wants to guess the worlds this drabbles took place in, feel free to review before moving to the next chapter because I will be putting the names in it for this chapter. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: And here's the next chapter_**

_11. Smile: Celes_

_12. Silence: Unspecified World (but it can fit in at any point in the manga)_

_13. Flowers: Unspecified World_

_14. Night_

There were times when even the spelled pillows were not enough to contain the horrors of his nightmares and despite his best intentions, he would wake up gasping for breath, chest heaving and sweat-soaked clothes clinging to his body as he would get up and look around to see if someone noticed what he was trying to keep hidden. Kurogane would occasionally grumble or grunt in his sleep but dream on unperturbed and Fai would spend the rest of the nights watching the ninja and envying the man for the carelessness afforded to him and the others, but never to a sinner like him.

_15. Expectations_

"The type of people I hate the most," Kurogane said, glowering down at him with unforgiving eyes, "are the ones who give up on their lives before they even have a chance to live them."

"I guess that means I'm someone Kuro-tan hates a lot." he replied with his trademark smile- because really, what else could you expect from a fool?

_16. Teaching_

The heavenly scent of baked bread and muffins would waft throughout the café, carrying a unique blend of vanilla with chocolate and black currents. The princess would flitter about as he would rest on his injured leg on a stool and give her instructions on what to do, the green-eyed girl bringing the baked goods to him where he would be sitting with his assorted mess of jams and cream and chocolate icing, waiting for his student to take up watch by his side as he began to show her how to decorate a pastry.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Don't worry, there will definitely be some fluffy drabbles coming up shortly ;)_**

_14. Night: Unknown World_

_15. Expectations: Outo_

_16. Teaching: Outo_

_17. Standing Still_

He stood where he was, watching the oncoming avalanche with cool, calculating eyes even as the villagers gasped in fright somewhere behind him. Shifting his feet by only a fraction, he weaved his staff through the air, watching his magic solidify in a brilliant blue shield around the tiny settlement, protecting its inhabitants from being eradicated altogether.

_18. Family_

He gently covered the princess with the scratchy cotton sheet they had been provided with before moving on to check Syaoran's temperature. The boy had a fever thanks to the wound in his leg. He told Kurogane about the brunette's unhealthy state, trying to ignore the feeling of unease the ninja's steady gaze cause in him. He did not need the warrior pointing it out for him because even he knew by now that despite his best efforts, these four had grown close enough to his heart to be something more than just friends. They had all become his family.

_19. Deep in Thought_

Thinking about his situation was something Fai liked to do in the privacy of his own room- whenever he was afforded the luxury, because he always lost touch with his surroundings for those brief moments and as such could never truly maintain the mask of the blubbering idiot in place.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: The fluff will be here soon my dearies ;)_**

_17. Standing Still: Celes_

_18. Family: Acid Tokyo_

_19. Deep in Thought: Outo_

_20. In the Storm_

Magic swirled up all around him, the spell weaving and spreading all across the world without his permission, closing it up to any who might have had a chance to escape. He looked to the tiny group he had secretly come to consider his family and made the decision. Fighting his own magic, he cast the spell that would take them away from the dying world that would be his grave.

_21. Drive_

"And you press on the clutch while changing the gears." Syaoran explained patiently from the seat beside him in this metal contraption called car. Somehow both the brunette and the princess had gained their driver's license for the land based vehicles leaving only him and Kurogane as someone incapable of driving around. It was rather hilarious watching the student turn into the teacher when it was the warrior's turn for a driving lesson and Fai made sure to gain the most entertainment out of it.

_22. Breaking the Rules_

He took another swig from the bottle, watching the waitresses flitter about the establishment in slinky dresses through a solitary eye. Their heartbeat in steady rhythms beneath their ribcages, blood pulsing strongly in their veins as they dealt with customers, his gums aching from the thirst that had driven him to this establishment in the first place. Not for the first time in the few months since he had been turned, did Fai wonder what would happen if he was to lure one of these women outside with him and maybe perhaps drink from them for a change. Chugging down the entire bottle he locked his gaze with a pretty-looking raven-haired girl with crimson streaks that had been eyeing him ever since he had first stepped in that bar and decided that that he would find out before the end of the night.

**_A/N: Cookies for anyone who can guess the identity of the girl in drabble 22. Don't worry, there won't be any OC pairing with canon characters in any of these drabbles but there _****will****_ be some OCs in a few of them. But I guess that much can be tolerated by you guys considering how much I love using OCs in my fics in general ^_^; _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: And another update with the promised fluffy bits ;)_**

_20. In the Storm: Celes_

_21. Drive: Piffle_

_22. Breaking the Rules: Infinity_

_23. Hold My Hand_

Even if he did not possess healing magic, what flowed through his veins was strong enough to protect him from illness altogether, so it came as a great surprise to him and his companions when in a featherless world he came down with fever and then stayed down for almost a week. To his great worry, once he had recovered, Fai realized that though he could recall everything else, he could not remember the details of what had happened on the third and fourth day that he had spent in a delirious haze, his inhibitions lowered than ever before. Once he had been cured and they left that world, he never quite worked up the courage to ask about who had stayed by his side and gently wiped his feverish body with cool washcloths and tenderly fed him warm broths. All he could remember on his own was bitterly weeping and begging for forgiveness for what he had done and a warm soothing voice telling him it would be fine as warm fingers curled around his shaking hand.

_24. Seeing Red_

When asked how it was that Fai had succeeded in getting himself locked in prison, the blond had merely smiled and told the irritated ninja that a slight misunderstanding between himself and a group of boys had arisen on his and Sakura's way back from the market place. It had taken a lot more cajoling from his companions for him to admit having heard them discussing Sakura in a less than appropriate manner. He had done what any self-respecting caretaker would have done and taught those boys a lesson they would not forget. So what if he had to spend a night in the jail as a price, it was worth every single tooth he had knocked out of those snot-nosed brats. No one thought about their precious little Sakura in that manner and came out unharmed.

**_A/N: Kuro always gets the opportunity to be the violent, over-protective father figure. Now Fai got a chance to show his protectiveness in a violent manner too. ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This will be a double update ;)_**

_23. Hold My Hand: Unspecified World_

_24. Seeing Red: Unspecified World_

_25. Give Up_

As he lay on the hard, makeshift bed, blood pouring from his empty eye socket like crimson tears, his mind flashed back to the empty amber gazing back at him not even an hour ago. He had failed to save him and now… now half his magic (it will destroy everything!) was in the hands of a mindless creation (not Syaoran, never Syaoran) and the others wouldn't be able to stop him unless Fai died and took his stolen magic with him.

_26. Fairy Tale_

He swirled the green cocktail in the glass he held, his gaze lingering on the sparkling liquid as he listened to Oruha's melodic voice singing about her dream to travel to a distant land with the love of her life before it was interrupted by a soft snort . He turned inquisitive eyes to the warrior before asking if the man did not believe in the possibility of love.

"I'm waiting for my special someone to take me away too you know, Kurogane." He admitted quietly, wondering how much his mere existence mocked the picture perfect image of a fairy tale prince. After all, what prince in their right mind would wait around for the princess to rescue him from his miserable existence instead of going out to rescue the damsel in distress?


	10. Chapter 10

_25. Give Up: Acid Tokyo_

_26. Fairy Tale: Outo_

_27. Danger Ahead_

"Idiot! Watch where you're going!" the warrior hollered at him as Fai shot past him on his flying egg with Mokona perched on his shoulder, a lilting laugh spilling from his lips as he changed the gears and his contraption sped up even further, missing the signs flashing in front of him when he turned around to taunt the ninja. It was safe to say that the blond learnt a valuable lesson that day when he narrowly avoided slamming into a cliff that popped up out of nowhere.

_28. Giving In_

He pushed the woman against the alley wall, ignoring the look of surprise that flittered across her face as his canines elongated and he bit into the soft flesh of her neck causing her to gasp in pain. He breathed in her scent as her warm, sweet blood filled his mouth causing him to gulp hungrily at the life-giving liquid. She smelt of ice and sunshine and some rare flower he had come across in Celes once upon a time, suddenly making him crave for a home he had wished to never return to again as the unnamed woman struggled in his grasp. His slightly-sharpened claws drew lines of crimson across the pale expanse of her exposed back as she tried to scream but never could quite manage due to her shortness of breath. He didn't even know why he was feeding from this woman when clearly only Kurogane's blood could sate his never-ending thirst. Finally gaining control of himself, Fai pulled back, letting go of the woman completely and she leant heavily against the wall for support. Reflected in her terrified, tear-filled amber eyes, he could see the face of a monster looking back. Murmuring an apology he wasn't sure the woman would have heard over her own ragged breathing, he turned and ran.

**_A/N: Number 28 is one of my most favorite drabbles for some reason. It also takes place only a short while after drabble number 22. Don't forget to drop me a review ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_27. Danger Ahead: Piffle_

_28. Giving In: Infinity_

_29. Waiting_

Fai had never been one to run from problems when he had first been taken in by Ashura-ou. Oh no, he was the type of child that would keep on trying to overcome the problem until he did just that. There was no word such a giving up in his vocabulary. Even when healing magic proved to be beyond the capabilities of his own magic, he had kept trying and trying and trying. But then Ashura had gone and killed the entirety of Celes and Fai had for the first time in his life, not known what to do, so he had run. But he knew that no matter how many worlds he put between himself and his mentor, Ashura would always be there in Celes. Be it locked away underneath a sheet of frozen ice or free and once again roaming the bloodied halls of his castle, his king would always be waiting for him to return and fulfill his promise.

_30. Dreams_

When they had been kids- before they had been locked away in the valley of the sinners- they had always planned on going to some faraway land where twins would accepted and it would be okay for them to use their magic and not be heralded as the omens of bad luck.

_31. Horror_

He stumbles out of the alley, leaving the petrified woman behind him, uneven breaths tearing from his throat as his heart thunders inside his ribcage. His claws smoothly slide back into his skin and he raises one hand to find it coated with flecks of crimson.

"H-Help…" he hears the woman cry out weakly over the blood bounding against his eardrums, "Somebody, p-please. Help me!"

A dark haired man pushes past him into the alleyway, worriedly looking over _his _victim, "Lady, you okay? What happened? What-" a sharp intake of breath- the man must have spotted the blood flowing freely from her neck. Fai turns back to find horrified grey eyes looking back at him as the dots seem to connect in the man's head. "Hey, you! "Somebody stop that man!"

His limbs move of their own accord as the vampire spins on his heels and races away, pushing past the warm bodies until he was swallowed up by the crowd of late night out goers.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: And another update is here for all so enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review ;)**_

_29. Waiting: Celes_

_30. Dreams: Valeria_

_31. Horror: Infinity_

_32. Crash, Crash, Burn_

Kurogane was still awake, probably waiting up for him, but Fai couldn't bring himself to care about it as he trudged inside in an almost trance-like state. The warrior looked alarmed, his crimson eyes widening at the sight of the blood that still clung around his mouth and chin in the form of a flaky crust but Fai pushed past him even as the man reached out to grab hold of his arm, probably to question him about just what the heck had he been up to that night. But the vampire shrugged off his touch, refusing to answer any of his questions, the ninja's angry words sliding off his skin like water off of plastic. Reaching out with numb fingers, he twisted the doorknob to the creaky bathroom door, stepping over the threshold and letting the barrier swing shut behind him before he clicked the lock in place.

Bending over the slightly-cracked washbasin, he plugged it up before opening the tap, watching the water gather with a dead gaze. Resting both his hands on the sides of the sink to support his weight, the vampire looked up, only to see the face of a monster being reflected back at him. He froze where he was, his breath hitching at the sight of the blood that had crusted around his lips. Shaking his head, he hurriedly dipped his hands into the water, not even flinching when his fingers collided with the bottom of the sink rather forcefully in his haste before splashing the water over his face. Once. Twice. Rubbing furiously at the dissolving blood, he splashed some more water to wash it off, not caring in the least bit when the nearly freezing water wet nearly half the front of his soiled shirt.

Scared amber eyes flashed before his eyes and he staggered away from the washbasin, ragged pants tearing from his throat as he looked around himself with wide, panicked eyes. His stomach churned and boiled like a cauldron lit on fire and ready to boil over before bile was rising up his throat and he was throwing himself at the toilet, retching violently as everything he had consumed that night came out the wrong way. His back heaved and his body shook with shuddering sobs as he threw up, throat burning and eyes watering. Gripping both sides of the bowl with chalk-white fingers, he finally let the dam that had been holding his emotions at bay ever since he had first woken up in Acid Tokyo after losing his eye break. Resting his forehead against the cold ceramic as bile and blood and saliva dribbled down his chin in a terribly disgusting mess, he finally let the tears fall.

_**A/N: and this is what I think happens to a vampire (one with the same condition as Fai at least) when they consume the blood of someone who is not their prey. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_32. Crash, Crash, Burn: Infinity_

_33. Childhood_

They remained hidden in the narrow crook, huddled close together as children raced past them, laughing and giggling and enjoying the company of their mothers and fathers and siblings. The cursed princes remained out of sight, knowing better than to let the guards know that they had snuck out of the castle to watch the winter festival despite having been told they were not allowed to go. The kingdom was still recovering from the shock of the death of their beloved golden-haired princess, they did not need to see the reminders of why she was dead. Only once the festival had begun did they deem it okay for themselves to sneak out of their hiding place and join the crowd of festival goers, making sure to keep their faces hidden beneath the hoods of their winter jackets.

There would be times when Fai would want to go play a game at one of the stalls but only ever manage half a step in that direction before faltering. It was as the night was almost drawing to a close that Yuui had finally had enough of watching his younger twin want something before freezing where he was with a guilty look. Telling the blond to stay where he was, Yuui approached the stall, meeting the owner's gaze with a hesitant smile. The man smiled back, encouraging him to try his luck. Maybe he would be lucky enough to win the big prize- the phoenix toy his brother had been looking at so longingly for the past hour.

Nodding shyly, he took the proffered ball and tried to hit the neatly stacked pyramid of metal cups. Eyes fixated on his target, Yuui let the ball fly.

"Oh that's too bad." The stall owner gave a hearty laugh, when the ball missed by almost a mile, "maybe you want to try again? Who knows, Lady Luck could be in your favor this time."

Shaking his head and trying to keep the tears from gathering in his eyes, he shrunk back. They were the twins of misfortune. Lady Luck would never bestow her favor upon someone like them.

**_A/N: Admit it. You want to cuddle the little twins too, don't you? Well worry not. Every time you drop me a review our favorite pair of blonds will be getting a warm loving huggle (a cuddly hug ;) ;) ) each. So get started people. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: better go and get your comfort food and a box of tissues. Angst fest is about to start and will span over quite a few upcoming drabbles. ;)_**

_33. Childhood: Valeria_

_34. Brother_

He could hear his twin sobbing across the room, his tiny whimpers muffled greatly by the blanket pulled over his body but even so, Yuui knew Fai was crying over what had happened mere hours ago. Climbing out of his uncomfortable bed, he trudged the length of their sparsely-furnished room, pillow and blanket in hand as he looked at his suddenly silent brother. Wordlessly he crawled into his twin's bed, pulling the second blanket over them both as they huddled close together.

"I'm scared." Fai confessed as he returned his brother's embrace, "Miss Dolores said we will be sent to the valley of sinners tomorrow."

"Don't worry," he replied, "We'll find a way out of there and leave Valeria forever."

"We will leave together, right Yuui?"

"Of course. We are brothers."

_35. Protecting what you love_

Yuui hid Fai behind a tiny crook that housed the armor of an ancient Valerian Warrior as he had slid through the kitchen door to grab some food before it was sent to the dining hall for their uncle and the foreign dignitaries. Since the night their mother had died, they had been forbidden from eating with the king- their uncle did not want to look at the reason why his brother and his sister-in-law were dead. The entire country was mourning the passing of their beloved princess and if it meant that some of the servants conveniently forgot to feed the harbingers of bad-luck, no one truly cared. Ducking underneath the wooden table, Yuui slipped two delicious looking steaming buns into the pockets of his winter jacket, nabbing some caramel encrusted apples before slipping back out into the corridor. He hurried to where Fai was but froze when he heard his twin cry out in pain.

"What do you think you are doing out of your room?" Their caretaker spat, slapping the five year old with enough force to send him crashing to the ground. The apples dropped from Yuui's tiny hands as he saw the red mark on his twin's cheek.

"You hurt Fai!" he screeched his magic attacking woman in the form brilliant blue bolts before he even knew what he was doing. Leaving the screaming woman and their fallen apples behind, he grabbed hold of his brother's hand and ran.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Is anyone still reading this story at all?_**

_34. Brother: Valeria_

_35. Protecting what you love: Valeria_

_36. Keeping a Secret_

He met the warrior's gaze evenly, blue eyes shuttered securely to keep his prying eyes from pulling apart his half-shattered mask. There was far too much he needed to keep hidden from them all, keep hidden from _him_. After all, he carried too many secrets close to his heart and none of them were something he was willing to share with these people that had wormed their way into his rotten life.

_37. Obsession_

The first three years that he spent in Celes- a world so much like his home but so unlike it at the same time, he would spend hours and hours by the small well where his brother's body rested, protected by numerous enchantments to keep it from decaying until he could locate the feathers that man had told him about. Slowly but surely, Ashura-ou managed to coax him out of that room and got him more involved with life inside the castle and outside it. But even so, he continued sneaking down to the well each night after everyone had gone off to sleep because he knew Fai was lonely all by himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: More angst :3_**

_36. Keeping a Secret: Unspecified World_

_37. Obsession: Celes_

_38. Do Not Disturb_

The frigid water continued to rain down on his naked flesh as he remained curled up in the shower stall, his gaze watching the water swirl down the drain in a manner not much different from how he was spiraling into insanity. Oh how he loathed himself. He had stabbed Sakura (you promised to help her!) and yet the princess had still asked her friends to give him another chance. He did not deserve such kindness. (you're a monster!)

Slowly his gaze drifted to the wash basin where Kurogane's shaving blade rested in a plastic cup. He looked back towards the wooden door that separated him from the rest of them in the living room down the hallway and unfurled from his position. Reaching out for the blade with a chalk-white hand and plucked it out of the cup, the plastic container teetering over the edge before falling into the washbasin as he pulled out the blade and dropped the plastic handle near his feet. It cluttered on the wet tiles, adding to the noise made by the falling water.

Gripping the sharp piece of metal in his fingers, he brought it to his frozen skin and drew a line of crimson, blood dissolving in the water and vanishing down the drain as he gazed as the injured flesh that was already healing. Heavy impatient knocks startled him out of his stupor as he heard Kurogane's voice.

"Mage? You've been in there quite long now." Dropping the blade as though it had burnt him, Fai turned to look at the jangling doorknob as the ninja tried to open the door.

"I'll-"" he croaked weakly before clearing his throat and trying a little louder. "I'll be right out Kurogane."

He was grateful that the warrior stopped trying to break the door down at the sound of his voice because he did not know how he would have explained his situation to the man had he seen the bloodied blade.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: And finally it's angst time. Oh wait… I think that started a couple of chapters back… ^^; oh well. Enjoy ;)_**

_38. Do Not Disturb: Infinity_

_39. Pain_

He stepped out of the way of the incoming projectile much quicker than his opponents could anticipate though the gleaming metal still managed to draw a line of crimson across his skin, the wound stinging in the cold Infinity air, causing him to smile. He was a sinner who refused to die before he fulfilled one last promise but that did not mean he did not deserve the pain so long as he lived.

_40. Cat_

He found a pair of blue-eyed kittens, huddled together underneath his window one rainy morning and he couldn't help but bring them inside the room he shared with Kurogane. Wondering if the warrior would be pissed off at him dropping the shivering, wet balls of fluff on the red-eyed man's bed, he hurried out the door to locate bottle of milk in the fridge and a flat dish for them to drink it in. He watched them hungrily lap at the liquid not quite unlike the way he had done last night with the blood of his prey.

_41. Breathe Again_

Darkness pressed down on him from all sides, his lungs ready to burst from the pressure before a strong hand was grabbing his tiny arm and pulling him up, up, up and then he was coughing and crying and the king was holding him and rubbing soothing circles on his back as the back of his throat burnt with every greedy gulp of air that he took. He did not go to see Fai for three months because he was too scared of the way the water had dragged him down.

**_A/N: so, how come you guys have stopped guessing all the worlds these drabbles are set in? I always put them up in the next chapter but I'd like to see you guesses too._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome. I know I keep putting the names of the worlds in the next chapters anyway and most of them are quite easy to guess as you read but it's still fun to read what you guys have to say on the drabbles too, soooo yeah ^_^; don't forget to review? ;) ;)_**

_39. Pain: Infinity_

_40. Cat: Infinity_

_41. Breathe Again: Celes_

_42. Abandoned_

Kurogane wasn't letting go of his arm, even when Fai coughed up copious amounts of blood, unable to leave the epicenter of the spell his cursed had ripped out of him. He knew it was hopeless. He would not be able to leave and if the warrior held on any longer, then neither would he. Trying not to let his despair show, he looked up and spoke.

"You have to let go." And unexpectedly enough, Kurogane did.

_43. Through the Fire_

The world was closing in around him, ripped apart by his own violent magic, the sounds of crashes echoing all around them. He never even had time to comprehend what the warrior had done until a severed arm was falling to the ground beside him and he was being pulled out of the circle as Mokona's circle flashed bright beneath them and Celes was reduced to nothingness as they were all whisked away.

_44. Nightmares_

Night was the time of the day that he hated the most and not just for reasons one might expect. Of course the fact that a significant lack of light and dancing shadows did play a role in his dislike. If one were to inquire the wizard about the reason, he would never ever reveal that it was because night was the time when he returned to hell.

**_A/N: I think the reason why Fai sleeps facedown is to keep the world from seeing what he goes through at night because really, why else would any sane person sleep that way? What do you guys think?_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Nothing much to say here really except, don't forget to drop me a review. :3_**

_42. Abandoned: Celes_

_43. Through the Fire: Celes_

_44. Nightmares: Unknown_

_45. Drink_

Getting Syaoran to take some medication for his fever turned out to be harder than catching the princess when she was drunk and meowing all over the café.

_46. Creation_

As the magic of the spell died down, the new life he had created stirred, slowly pushing off the ground on trembling limbs like a newborn, soulful brown eyes turning to look at him inquisitively.

"Chii?" Came the sweetest, softest of sounds and he couldn't help but grin at his success. Fai would now have someone with him all the time.

_47. Trouble Lurking_

He turned around with a polite smile on his face when the bell overhead chimed to announce the arrival of a new customer.

"I'm sorry but we're still closed for another hour." He said, taking in the sight of the dark-haired man with a glass eye half concealed by round-rimmed glasses.

"I'm looking for the puppy-duo." Said the other man, mirroring his plastic smile.

_48. Annoyance_

He couldn't help but glower at Kurogane. After spending their entire journey telling him not to hide his pain and to confide in his friends, here he was, doing the very same. Fai reached out to touch the port where his artificial arm met the flesh shoulder, a few drops of blood forming at the joint. His frown deepened as he met the warrior's suddenly guilty face, "How long has your arm been troubling you?"

**_A/N: Kurogane certainly seems to set double standards for himself and everyone else around him, doesn't he?_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: So I know this update is a little late but I do have a plausible excuse this time. My laptop is completely busted and I'm borrowing my dad's laptop to put this chapter up. So yeah… I hope you guys enjoy the update because I have no idea when mine will be getting fixed :'( _**

_ 45. Drink: Unknown world_

_46. Creation: Celes_

_47. Trouble Lurking: Outo_

_48. Annoyance: Clow_

_49. Mischief Managed_

Fai swore to his companions that he could not use his magic without his tattoo but he couldn't quite contain his laughter when the raw fish that was supposed to be their dinner that night leapt up from the warrior's hand and danced out the window, leaving a gob-smacked ninja behind. Oh well, sushi never was that good anyways.

_50. Multitasking_

It was a skill he had acquired during the countless impromptu cooking lessons he tricked the Head Cook into giving him whenever he wandered down to the kitchens for a snack.

_51. Stars_

He wandered out to the balcony with a bottle of sake in hand, leaning against the railing as his gaze turned upwards. The cool desert wind played with his hair, gently caressing his face as he pressed the cool glass to his lips and took a swig straight from the bottle. Hearing the wordless murmurs of the breeze, his mouth curled upwards in a true smile. Somewhere up there, Fai was watching over him and his new family.

**_A/N: I'm so miserable without my laptop right now. *wails* reviews might help lift my spirits a little bit as I try and wait out this horrible horrible time of laptoplessness. so yeah, help cheer me up and drop me a review?_**


End file.
